Caught By His Toe
by Darkknight55
Summary: "Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe..." The conclusion to Negan's sick childish game.
A/N: Hey, guys! I know I haven't uploaded anything in a week, but I had a bad case of writers block. Anyway, I'll try to update more often, but for now here is a quick one-shot. Anyway, this takes place after last night's episode of The Walking Dead, and it's basically who I think Negan killed. I know that a lot of people won't like my choice, so all I ask is that you be respectful of it. I may be wrong anyway, so it's no use yelling at me. With that said, let's get to it. Also, I'd say spoilers, but I don't think there really is much unless you didn't see last night's episode.

"And you… are… it." Negan finished, pointing the bat at Daryl's face. Daryl kept a calm face, but deep down he was terrified. After all the things he's done, the people he faced, this is how he would die. Negan turned to the others.

"If anyone moves, anybody says anything, cut the other boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we'll start," Negan said with a disturbingly cheery smile on his face, "You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all going to be doing that." And with that, he brought his barbed wire bat down on Daryl's head.

He didn't die right away, but he was barely conscious. He fell to his side, blood trickling down the blow on his head. His vision started to blur as he struggled to stay alive.. In that moment, Daryl's life flashed before his eyes. All the people he ever cared about, all the people he lost flashed through his mind. Sophia, Carol, his brother Merle, Beth, and about a few dozen others flashed through his mind. As that happened, he saw Negan chuckling.

"Ho, ho ho," Negan said, though his voice sounded distant, as if he was calling from a distance. Look at that! Taking it like a champ" He then brought the bat down on Daryl's head again, and then Daryl blacked out. A few seconds later and he was dead, but Negan didn't stop. He kept bashing the bat against Daryl's skull until there nothing left but bloody mush. Negan panted for a minute, and then turned to the group, examining their expressions. Maggie looked ready to pass out, though he couldn't tell if that was because of what he just did or because of her physical condition. Glenn was on the verge of tears. Michone looked like she was a cross between mad and sad. Rosita, Abraham, Sahsa, Eugene, and Aaron just sat there in shock. Carl just sat there, refusing to let The Saviors see him show any emotion. Rick, on the other hand, had a face that would kill everybody there if looks could. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh? What was that? I just didn't hear you," Negan said.

"I'm going to kill you," Rick said, looking the man right in the eyes. Negan just laughed.

"Huh, that's a fucking good one," he said, "Haven't heard one like that in a long time. See, I just fucking killed your friend like he was a god dam animal on the side of the road, and here you think I'm something you can just handle. Well let me tell you something, asshole. You aren't shit compared to me. You may have gotten lucky a few times, but that isn't going to fucking matter in the long run, now is it?"

Negan stepped back a bit, eyeing up the other survivors.

"Now, I know that I just made myself look like a god dam bad guy," he said, "but I had to make sure you understand. I don't want to kill people, especially if I can make them work for me instead. But I also can't have people like you killing all of my men. The world you're used to is gone. This is the new one. You may thing you're the top dog, but I just proved that you aren't. Now that we've established who's predator and whose prey, let's talk about what happens next."

As the saviors started packing up their supplies, Negan continued.

"One week from today will be your first offering," he said, "be grateful that I'm only taking half. If you don't, well I think you can imagine what will happen to you. See you in one week's time."

And with that, he and his group rode off, leaving Rick and his group to mourn for Daryl Dixon.

A/N: Yes folks, I predict Daryl was the one Negan offed last night. Now before anybody says anything, I love Daryl as much as the next person. However, I ran down the list of characters that Negan encountered, and I came to the conclusion that Daryl would die. Here's how:

Rick is the main character, not to mention the leader, so Negan wouldn't kill him. As he said in the comics, doing so would only make Rick a martyr for his people. I don't think Negan would kill Carl, for the same reason his comic counterpart didn't. Apparently he thought Carl was a future serial killer and wanted to see what he became.

The person who Negan would kill would have to be someone who's been on the show long enough to cause a reaction from the audience, as well as warrant an appropriate reason for revenge. That eliminates Aaron immediately, as he has only been on the show for a season. Abraham and his group are also out, just because it's only been a few episodes from when Abraham should have died based off of the comics, and I still think there's more to explore with Rosita and Eugene.

Maggie's pregnant, and I don't think Negan would kill a pregnant lady as he knows that will only make Rick and his group hate him more than fear him. Also, this one is more of a personal bias as I want to see Maggie's baby.

I don't think Negan will kill Michone, and this is another reason taken from the comics. In the comics, he said that he didn't want to kill her as he didn't want to seem like a racist. While we haven't seen much of Negan's personality, I don't think they would change him too drastically.

I don't think the writers would kill Sasha because there's a lot more potential for her. I think the writers have a lot in store for her.

So that just leave Daryl and Glenn. Glenn was the one who Negan killed in the comics, but the show is notorious for either sparing characters for later or killing them off early, so there's a good chance he wasn't the one to get the bat. Also, he's already had a near death experience this season, and we all know how the fans reacted to that. I can only hope the writers decide to spare Glenn.

So, based on the above, Daryl had to die. I'm sorry, but it was going to happen eventually, and this seemed like a good time to do it. Please do not hunt me down and kill me. Goodbye!


End file.
